


Night Terrors

by StrawberryAeris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hollow Knight Silksong (Video Games)
Genre: And the Pharloom citizens live in Hallownest, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, F/F, Fire, Hornet has 8 limbs, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Silksong, Sleep, Soft kissing, Spider Hornet, They are queens of Hallownest in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: It's been long since Pharloom's fall, but some memories still linger with Lace, causing her to dream horrific scenarios.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Night Terrors

Smoke arose and stretched throughout the land, fire burning every inch of the Citadel it could get, whilst Weavers and spiders fought against their captors, tearing each other apart. Biting, stabbing, clawing, and feasting on one another.

Lace stood close by the wall right by the Citadel’s gate, shielding her lower face with her hand to prevent herself from inhaling too much of the smoke. Her glowflies laid on her shoulder and her arm with her weapon in hand.

“I’m going in,” Lace spoke to them as they got off of her to face her, “Stay out here, but be far from the fire. Watch over till I come back out.”

Her most caring glowfly slowly flapped its wings and fluttered towards its mother, worried about her safety. “I’ll be fine, little one,” Lace told it as she gently stroked it, “But please, stay out here till I’m back, I don’t want any of you hurt.”

They understood and flew off to keep their distance from the fire. Lace clutched her pin, and ran into the building.

Funny. To be in a building I’ve _despised_ all of my life for the first time, yet only to enter while it’s in its worst state, Lace thought. The entrance was getting blocked by broken down pieces of the building, cloth, and metal, all burning. Lace saw a hole big enough for her to leap through. She positioned herself, then ran and lunged herself through the hole. 

While most of her went through, her ankle landed on the bottom of the hole, which was metal, burning her ankle. Lace hissed at the pain it brought, holding it firmly. As she turned her head to pick up her pin, she took a good look at the Citadel’s insides.

Her eyes widened, as she saw that she was within a ginormous room, now covered in flames. She looked over to her left and right, seeing corpses cooking in the fire and bugs yelling and screaming for help. Chiming of the bells grew louder.

Lace faced forward again, to see a pile of dead cultists and knights piled on top of one another. She peered up a little, to then see Hornet’s silhouette stand on top of them all.

Hornet was looking back at her, eyes glowing white. Lace could hear her breathing heavily, and she could see some sort of liquid dripping down her lower shell and her newly grown legs. Blood, perhaps? Lace thought. Was she hurt? Or was it from all of the corpses? Perhaps both?

“Hornet!” Lace called. She tried to get up, but she couldn’t. Why? Nothing was holding her down, other than her ankle, but Lace felt as if she was being held down by someone or something. But there was nothing. Why couldn’t she move?

“Spider!” she called out again, louder this time. “Wh-What’s happening?!”

“Go.”

“Wh...What-”

“Lace. You have to go! You have to _leave!_ ”

Hornet’s voice was different, as if two people were trying to talk to her at once with an echo to follow suit. She tried to approach Lace, but could only make a step or two. Her limbs were wobbly to where if she made another move, she would collapse.

“Just go! Run! Leave! _NOW!_ ”

The chiming of the bells grew even louder to where they were banging, and to where they were starting to fall to the ground also drawing loud bangs. The Citadel started to crumble even faster as the flames grew. Lace then saw the arms of the rulers appear behind Hornet as she kept telling her to run, one with a weapon in hand. She gasped.

**_“HORNET!”_ **

Chucks of the Citadel blocked her view, and the bells started to fall, making everything deafening. She held her hands above her head and used her arms to cover her ears, as if it would help. She then looked up to see more of the Citadel’s burning metal and cement about to fall on top of her.

* * *

Lace shot up from bed with a sharp gasp. Her eyes shot open, clutching her sheets and blanket tightly. She realized she was in a room she’s more than familiar with.

A nightmare. Her breaths evened a little as she glanced over to see Hornet by the large window in their room without clothes on. She must’ve just gotten up, too. She looked over at Lace, seeing that she’s up.

“Lace?” She said softly. 

Lace’s hands were still shaking from her nightmare, but started to relax as Lace’s eyes started to flood with tears. She bursted into tears and wept into the covers she held.

“Lace!” Hornet said as she hurried back towards the bed. She slowly tried to wrap Lace into a hug, but Lace then leaned into her bare chest, still sobbing into the covers. Hornet wrapped her arms and her extra legs around her quietly asking, “What’s wrong?”

Lace slowly peered up at her, “Why are you up?”

“Don’t worry about me. What happened?”

Hornet pulled Lace off herself to face her eye-to-eye. Lace sniffled and tried to wipe her tears, “I...just a nightmare…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hornet asked softly as she gently rubbed Lace’s arm. Lace glanced over to see her glowflies were still sleeping peacefully on the vines hanging in their room. She then looked back at Hornet, still waiting patiently for an answer.

“Pharloom...the Citadel…”

Hornet nodded, but still listened for anything else her wife had to say.

“Oh Hornet, how did we live?”

Hornet’s eyes widened a little.

“Everything was in flames, in shambles. We were both in there. You were hurt. You took down so many of those bugs, but you were still hurt. Blood was all over the ground and yourself. I don’t… what if we didn’t make it? What would’ve happened if they took advantage of you? What...my god how did we live?” Lace continued.

Hornet knew what she was talking about. She had a nightmare about the day they defeated the Bell Cult, but was envisioned as if it all were to fail. Hornet parted her arms away from Lace a little bit, and pondered.

“I...I’m still sorry for all of that. And I apologize you had to see me in such an ugly state.” She spoke softly.

“I know you are. But what you did was what brought us here in the first place.”

Hornet glanced back at Lace.

Lace sniffled, “You lived. You managed to bring us all here to live in peace. We wouldn’t be married and be ruling this kingdom, if it weren’t for that. I wouldn’t be able to be with you if you didn’t do that. I just...I don’t wanna remember those parts of that day, Hornet. I don’t-” she hiccuped, “I don’t want anything like that to happen again. I don’t want you hurt or...or-”

She paused as she felt Hornet’s hand on her shoulder. “Lace, I may not have the ability to erase things you don’t want from your mind, but it’s all over now. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. If you ever need company or anything, I’m here for you. It’s ok.”

Lace tried to thank her, but ended up choking on her tears that were forming up again. “I’m so-rry,” she choked up.

“No no, go ahead. Let it out if you need to.”

As Lace’s tears returned, she scooched over a bit and leaned back into Hornet’s chest to gain another hug from her beloved wife. Their embrace was warm, and Lace took as much of it as she nuzzled more into Hornet’s bare chest and Hornet quietly purred and told her, “Shh, it’s ok. I’m here.

They then both slowly started to lay back down into their bed together, still in their embrace. Lace peered up at Hornet, who then started to give her soft kisses and tried to kiss away her tears.

Lace nuzzled into Hornet’s chest once more, before mumbling “I love you” repeatedly into it till she fell back asleep.

Hornet heard Lace’s sobbing and mumbling die down, and switched to her soft snoring. Hornet covered themselves more under the covers.

“I love you, too,” she whispered before giving Lace one last kiss on the forehead and falling back asleep with her.


End file.
